Fairy Tail Stories: Legend of The Lost Pages
Fairy Tail Stories: Legend of the Lost Pages (フェアリーテール：失われたページの伝説, Fearītēru: Ushinawareta pēji no densetsu) also known as the Maelstrom of Destruction (大渦巻き破壊の, Hakai no Dai uzumaki) and of course "The Shattered Moon" is a story-line originally written by Knightcalibur. It is a Fan-fiction story gives focus to new characters not apart of the Fairy Tail guild itself but play big roles in the world of magic as the first government ruled empire-based guild. This tale focuses more towards the Star Breaker Guild and it's struggles to bring peace and stopping the forces of Zeref from returning to power through the lost pages of Zeref's book trapped within the Black Soul Gem, a magical crystal that can contain the very essence and soul of multiple beings at once, which it was used to contain twenty thousand demons and Etherious-based demons. It deals with multiple arcs including the "The Festival of the Dragon Emperor Arc", the namesake "Maelstorm of Destruction Arc" & the "The Battle of Regno Rosa Arc". Background Synopsis The Kingdom of Fiore, a neutral and yet powerful nation, is the center of the world of Magic. However another force comes from the ashes along the northern edge of Seven is a land mass known as "Mana". It's a country where the imperial forces gather together to make peace and retain control using a mix of both technology and magic to help build the magic world into a powerful place. This tale of blood and destruction and a family reunited, a old terror is reborn and the dragon's heir of destruction returns to ravage the world again. Fuyu Ketsueki known to many as the infamous "Bloodthirster" must fight his inner demons and defeat the Dark Guild known as "Nightmare Wing" before they claim the Black Soul Gem to not only stop Katsuyoshi Hojo's return to power and uses it power to reclaim the lost pages of Zeref's book and the powerful demons trapped inside of it. Arcs/Saga Introduction Embers of Destruction Saga *The Embers of Destruction Part 1 *The Embers of Destruction Part 2 *The Embers of Destruction Part 3 *The Embers of Destruction Part 4 *The Embers of Destruction Part 5 *The Embers of Destruction Part 6 *The Embers of Destruction Part 7 *The Embers of Destruction Part 8 Part 1 The Dragon Emperor Festival Saga *The Dragon Emperor Festival Part 1 *The Dragon Emperor Festival Part 2 *The Dragon Emperor Festival Part 3 *The Dragon Emperor Festival Part 4 Maelstorm of Destruction Saga *The Maelstorm of Destruction Part 1 *The Maelstorm of Destruction Part 2 *The Maelstorm of Destruction Part 3 *The Maelstorm of Destruction Part 4 *The Maelstorm of Destruction Part 5 *The Maelstorm of Destruction Part 6 The Battle of Light & Dark *The Battle of Light and Dark Part 1 *The Battle of Light and Dark Part 2 *The Battle of Light and Dark Part 3 *The Battle of Light and Dark Part 4 *The Battle of Light and Dark Part 5 *The Battle of Light and Dark Part 6 *The Battle of Light and Dark Part 7 Part 2 N/A Trivia *The Name was inspired by "Saint Saiya: The Lost Canvas" from the universe of Saint Saiya and plus it fits the tone of the story itself. Category:Storyline Category:The Shatter Moon Category:Knightwalker591